Even in War
by Soy Sawce
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in an arranged marriage...and they hate eachother.  But after a long line of adventures, will these two learn to love?  SEASON TWO IS UP!
1. Noble Meeting

A young princess named Sakura swept throughout the castle full of rage. She could not believe what her parents had done.

~Previous Night~

"Mother, I have already fallen in love with Prince Eriol, and was about to confess my feelings to him! How could you arrange me into a marriage with a prince from the Li Clan! You know how much the Li Clan has spoiled Tomoeda's fame! We cannot reside on marriage to fix Japan's economy, and Eriol can help, too!" Sakura, the 17 year old stomped around the grand dining room.

"Sakura Nadeshiko Kinomoto! You do not speak this way to me, your mother, and your _queen!_" Queen Nadeshiko new Sakura hated it when she was forced to refer to her own mother as the queen.

"Mom, Eriol can also help our kingdom." Sakura's emerald eyes softened. Her mother came over to her and kissed her short auburn hair.

"My dearest cherry blossom; Fujitaka has been away ever so long in war with Eriol's country, which is why we cannot allow any crosses between you two, and besides, you've only met him once, at that dinner party for all royalty in Asia."

"Mom's right, Sakura-Chan." Sakura's sister, Tomoyo said.

"Because Tomoyo has given up her royalty to Sakura, I won't allow anyone but her to marry into the Hiragizawa family, which is final. You will marry Prince Syaoran Li." Tomoyo was the oldest daughter, so she would've rightfully had the crown, but it was decided by Tomoyo that Sakura should be the princess of the kingdom.

"Yes, mother." Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and they both scurried to their rooms. Nadeshiko wasn't the real mother of Tomoyo; obviously because Tomoyo had beautiful violet eyes and dark black hair, while Nadeshiko and the rest of the Kinomotos had different appearances.

Sakura looked through the books on her shelf. She remembered she was to meet Prince Li tomorrow. His family was one of the richest in all of Asia; they were the oldest clan ever, and they resided in Hong Kong.

"It's quite sweet," Tomoyo said softly, bringing a box of tissues to Sakura, who was sobbing a bit, "…That the Li Clan has come all the way to Tomoeda, Japan, to meet the new richest princess.

"I guess so…Do you think this Syaoran dude would be nice?"

"Hiragizawa-San told me that Li-Kun has a liking in you."

"How is this possible? I've never met him!"

"Untrue, before the disastrous war between the Hiragizawas and the Kinomotos/Daidoujis, (Tomoyo's real last name) even before the war where Touya-Kun and Fujitaka-Sama were sent to fight, we met the Li-Clan at our elementary school.

….

"It's been a while sense I've seen Princess Sakura." An 18 year old boy with purposefully messy chocolate hair and big amber eyes smiled as he washed his hands in the bathroom.

"Yes, it has Xiao Lang. Do you even remember her?" His mother, Queen Yelan said.

"Well, it has been about six years, but I still remember those brilliant emerald eyes, the short auburn hair, and the sweet disposition. I may have only met her once but it was love at first site. Do you think she remembers me?"

"Probably a no, word has it she was in love with your friend Eriol. You have to make that change." Syaoran's sister, Fanren exclaimed.

"Our sister is right; it's possibly a good option to snuggle with her feelings." Syaoran's other sister Fanmei smiled.

"I'll do my best." Syaoran got under his covers and smiled, then drifted off to sleep.

…


	2. Cry on his shoulder

It was 4:00 A.M in the morning. Yelan and Syaoran were already making way to Tomoeda. By the time they got there, there were paparazzi and body guards surrounding the private jet's landing area. A woman with shiny grey hair (not from age, from style) and emerald eyes stood by the opening with two girls around the same age; one with purple eyes and black hair, who Syaoran remembered as Tomoyo Daidouji, and the other being emerald eyed and auburn haired. She was the only Sakura Kinomoto.

"Daidouji-Chan, it's been a very long time. Thank you for still keeping in touch." Syaoran shook Tomoyo's right hand and then looked to her right, to see Sakura in a knee-length cotton dress, with white daisies making the hem and yellow kremlin underneath the main fabric. Tomoyo had taken a liking in fashion designing, and whether it was picking out Sakura's clothes or making them, Tomoyo was there.

"You must be Prince Li, I am Princess Sakura." Sakura bowed her head to Li. Tomoyo stared at her, and then remembered to bow at royalty.

"Please, call me Syaoran. In Hong Kong we would call you Ying Fa." When Syaoran said the name, Sakura widened her eyes with disgust.

"Interesting. Please do, follow us to the limo." Sakura turned and walked to the limo. Tomoyo held Syaoran's tie and pulled him over to the limo. Syaoran kept watching Sakura as she hopped into the limo.

Sakura recognized the messy brown hair and the amber eyes. Tomoyo was right; he was the same Li from elementary school. Sakura pulled out her phone and began texting Tomoyo.

(A/N: They use usernames with texts)

_Sakurawr: Tomo, u r rite, he is the same Li from elementary skool!_

_Tomo: Well duh, Sakura-Chan! He's the only prince Li in Asia!_

_Sakurawr: _ Sorry, Ididn't kno! _

_Sakurawr: *I didn't._

_Tomo: Well let's talk to him now. Ttyl? X3_

_Sakurawr: Shore. :D :D_

Syaoran got really bored and felt left out on the limo ride home so he looked at Sakura and Tomoyo's phones.

"You guys have cell-phones, too? I guess we should all put each other's numbers in. Daidouji-Chan, I think I lost yours in our last email." He spoke up.

Sakura handed over her number to Syaoran, and Tomoyo wrote it neatly on a piece of paper and gave it to him. He texted them first so they could get his number. He texted Sakura before Tomoyo.

_Syaohottie: Hey it b Syaoran, Wazzup? Lol._

"Oh my gosh, Tomoyo look at this." Sakura passed Tomoyo her phone and pointed to Syaoran's screen name. They both cracked up.

"I have to go through this a LOT with my friends: My cousin, Meilin, who I was previously engaged to before umm…" Syaoran stared at Sakura and then they both turned a shade of dark red while Tomoyo went, "Ohohohoho."

"I get it. Meilin and I were previously good friends; she's mentioned you before when we write letters!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Yes, but now she's dating someone named Mokodo." Syaoran stared at his feet.

"Xiao Lang, please come to the front of the limo immediately!" Yelan yelled from the front of the limo.

"Yes mother. Excuse me, Daidouji-Chan, Sakura-San." Syaoran politely crawled through the 'roll-up' window inside of the limo. After he got through, he and his mother began to have a serious conversation.

"I'm getting Miss Daidouji out of there. I love sweet little Sakura, and I need you two alone together!" Yelan yelled, but not loud enough Sakura and Tomoyo could hear.

"Yes, mommy, (A/N: Goody Goody.) But I'm not going to get too carried away. Let's just see if we can be friends."

"Yes, that's exactly how your married life should begin!" Yelan smiled and summoned Tomoyo to the front of the limo.

…

"Hi, Princess Sakura…_Kinomoto_, for now."

"Syaoran-Kun, I remember you. Tomoyo has convinced me. It's just…I'm not in the mood to be so overly…not seduced…but flattered. I obviously don't have too much of an interest in you." Sakura's eyes were glassy. "Tomoyo is someone who I would love to see happy. I wish she would just take back her crown. She was the princess to a kingdom…but then her parents died…and…she's alone." Sakura now had tears in her eyes. Syaoran put her arm around her and let her cry on his shoulder.


	3. Disguised as Your Lover

AUTHOR'S LITTLE SPEECH THINGY:

Cheryuku: It's YuYu-Chan, here! I'm ready to make yet, another update! Will Tomoyo soon confess that she, too loves Eriol? Does Eriol even remember Sakura? Can Sakura move on? Will Li finally find a way to make her happy? Am I asking random questions?

Sakura: Yes. Wait, Eriol doesn't remember me?

Cheryuku: Maybe not, but *raises eyebrows* he does remember Tomoyo!

Sakura: Poo. So I'm stuck with Li?

Li: Hey!

Cheryuku: This could be our longest chapter.

Tomoyo: Yay, Eriol! Sorry, Sakura-Chan! Umm….

Eriol: I 3 Tomoyo! Okay, Cheryuku does not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any characters accept for some of the random extras, friends, community, and Meilin's boyfriend Mokoto!

….

Sakura's head was filled with many thoughts, such as: _Can Eriol and I be together? Can I learn to live with my mother and Queen Yelan's decisions? Will Syaoran even be nice to me? Is he doing this for money? _

Sakura turned to Syaoran. Their eyes were barely 3 inches apart. Sakura then jumped a bit in her seat and looked around the limo.

"Sorry, I have to look for something." Sakura turned away and randomly looked around.

Syaoran had been enjoying the moment, and was completely flustered and sad now. "What is it? Did you lose something?"

"Well, Tomoyo films a lot. I want to make sure she doesn't have her camera poked around in here." Sakura stared and glared.

"Why, is there something you don't want her to see?" Syaoran turned Sakura around and stared into her emerald eyes. These eyes could not be ordinary, they had to be worth millions; they were emeralds.

"Umm…No, I just…" Sakura turned a shade of crimson and widened her eyes.

_He looks quite good…But…Eriol…_ Sakura thought. She shook her hair and sat regularly in her seat. Thoughts of the comparisons between Syaoran and Eriol came to view in her head.

…

Later that night, Sakura and Tomoyo were wearing new, beautiful, frilly, pink nightgowns and were brushing their hair on a big waterbed that the Lis had prepared at the rental house. They 'couldn't possibly stay at the castle, burdening the Kinomotos' Queen Yelan had said.

"Sakura…I need to talk to you about something."

"Aha! You want to film me in this frilly nightgown, don't you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"No, although that is a great idea for later, so thank you." Tomoyo spoke. "Actually, it's more about the kingdom war. You see, sense I am no longer involved with royalty, not to blackmail you, I hadn't thought about this until earlier, but I'm aloud to be involved with members of the Hiragizawa family…I'd like to let you know that…Me and Eriol have been dating for two years…in secrecy…He gave up his royalty, and I did too…So we could live a romantic life. I'm so sorry…If I would've known you liked him sooner, I would have…Let you known…How I felt." Tomoyo shrunk in loudness. Sakura gave a long stare.

"Y-You never told me, Tomoyo-Chan. I could've moved on. I could've been happy. If Eriol-San isn't in reign anymore-that means I could've also had a relationship…I could've had one of those 'elections of love' that my mother always talks about! Onee-Chan could be prouder of me if I had found love- I could've already had someone to help me reign!"

"I never thought about it Sakura-Chan. I'm so sorry, but I love him!" Tomoyo began to cry.

"…I don't know how I feel. My world has fallen apart sense I have been involved in the kingdom. I can't just quit being princess…Imagine my freedom though. Being able to choose my marriage decisions, being able to walk across my kingdom without being mobbed by wannabe princesses…Tomoyo, just know I'm not mad at you. You're my best friend, and practically my sister!" Sakura gave Tomoyo a huge hug.

"R-Really!" Tomoyo hugged back.

"But, do you know how I can escape this…all of it? Royalty? War? Everything I've been through? Maybe even…Syaoran?" Sakura smiled and pleaded.

"Well…We could get you a replacement…But you would eventually have to come back to it all." Tomoyo clapped a bit. "How fun for you, Sakura!"

Sakura and Tomoyo began to stir up a plan.

…

The next day, Tomoyo talked on the phone with Touya, who gave Tomoyo permission to 'take' the crown for a day while Sakura escaped.

...

On Sakura's big day out, she wore long auburn hair extensions, a purple t-shirt, and some bright blue skinny jeans, along with her favorite pair of Vans, from America.

She went to the local bakery, which was almost about to close considering how much the war had effected the economy.

_I should make a difference!_ Sakura exclaimed as she wrote a check for 20,000 yen and gave it to the owner of the bakery. He thanked the anonymous donator with many different types of pastries. As Sakura went on her way, she met a handsome man sitting on a bench, waiting for someone.

...

But Sakura wasn't the only one on her day out; Syaoran also needed a break from royalty and had discussed the situation with his best friend, Ku, and his sister, Fanren. He wore a hot blonde hair wig, and contacts so his amber eyes would be blue. He wore a black shirt, with white denim jeans, and black convers.

...

"Hello, I'm...umm...YuYu!" (A/N: Used my pseudonym because it was the first thing that popped in my mind!) Sakura lied with a pleasant smile.

"I'm...Uhh...Jin." He smiled back at her and looked straight forward, not knowing it was Sakura.


	4. Our Day Out

"You're umm...awfully cute." Sakura/YuYu blushed. She did now not like anyone, so she was eligible to meet new people.

"I'm sorry, but I'm engaged to someone I love. But thank you for the compliment. You are, too." He now looked into her eyes. They were emerald, like Sakura's.

"As am I... sort of an arranged thing..." Sakura/YuYu smiled.

"Oh, mine is, as well. But the lady I like may like someone else. It's quite confusing." Syaoran/Jin winked.

"Promise you won't tell anyone around here this, right, buddy?" Sakura/YuYu laughed a bit.

"Yeah, what is it?" Syaoran/Jin raised his eyebrows.

"I'm Princess Sakura Kinomoto." That's what it was. Sakura's hair and eyes were the same colors as YuYu's.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, Princess Kinomoto. Uhh...I thought you weren't allowed outside the kingdom..." Syaoran/Jin's sweat dropped all over his forehead, which Sakura thought was cute.

"Is it really that hot out, jeez?" Sakura pulled a tissue out of her jean pocket and wiped it off of Jin's forehead.

"Thank you, ma'am. So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"I guess some sightseeing...I never really come out here..." Sakura looked down.

"How 'bout we tour together? The bus I'm waiting for is also a tour! I'm new around here, too. I'm from...umm...Tokyo!" Syaoran Lied. This was his chance to take advantage of getting to know Sakura, and then impressing her later!

"Thank you, Jin-Kun!" Sakura kissed his cheek and hopped out of the bench. Things were going better than Syaoran expected!

...

As they were on the bus, 'Jin' asked Sakura some questions.

"So who is this guy you're engaged to?" 'Jin' smiled.

"His name is Syaoran Li, of the Li-Clan royalty in Hong Kong. I hardly know him...we met once in grade school...But it's almost scary! I'm going to be marrying someone I don't even know...I'm okay with it, because it's for the kingdom, and as soon as I marry him, war will be over, as I will be queen. I know he likes me, it's just...It's hard to find some place in my heart to like him. I used to like the Prince of Tokyo, Eriol Hiragizawa...But He's not mine...He's someone else's." Sakura looked out the window.

"What if you got to know him? Like if you guys went on some dates and then fell in love?" Syaoran acted very strange. He wanted Sakura. He wanted the two of them to be together.

"That would be nice, but...I'm not sure if he wants to fall in love step by step. And what if I don't like him?"

"He may still like you, but it's not in his place for him to decide." Jin groaned.

Later that day, Sakura and Jin went out many places in Tomoeda, like the 'King Penguin Park.'

"I believe I came here as a child with my friend Tomoyo! I met many friends here, like Ku, Hori, Maki, Karin, Ichigo, and I guess you could say Syaoran.

"Sakura, follow me." Jin took Sakura's hand and pulled her to a people-empty bridge.

"Sakura, I am in love with you."

"That's a rush. You're almost like Syaoran!" Sakura chuckled.

Jin pulled out his contact lenses and his wig.

Sakura stared at him with a cold, yet lovey-dovey look, as he pulled her into a small kiss.

"How could you do this to me? You stalked me out here, from the kingdom?"

"I didn't stalk you, we met by coincidence!"

"Yeah, Syaoran, so you're saying our three kisses were coincidental?"

"Three? I thought it was two?"

"Oh yeah." Sakura kissed Syaoran's cheek politely again, and the two of them walked back to the castle, hand in hand.


	5. The Runaway's will

As Syaoran, no-longer disguised as Jin and Sakura proceeded hand in hand back to the rental house, Yelan was sitting by Nadeshiko, discussing business!

"Sakura, speak of the devil! We were just talking about you and Syaoran! It pins out that Syaoran was really betrothed to the Princess of Beijing. So children, please, take your rings off." Nadeshiko and Yelan exclaimed.

"But, mother, I _LOVE_ Syaoran-Kun!" Sakura whined.

"I love Sakura-Chan! Mother, I command you to recall the engagement between the princess of Beijing and I." Syaoran looked mortified.

"Mom, Syaoran and I have had the best time today, and we don't want to be married now, but at least let us be together! Let us be a couple!" Sakura exclaimed while Yelan and Nadeshiko exchanged looks.

"W-Well she's already coming...there is nothing more I can do." Yelan looked down.

...

That night, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura all got together at a diner, wearing disguises so no 'royalty-fans' would stalk them.

"We need to all run away! We wouldn't even have to go home and get anything, because you two have your bank accounts, and I can just buy fabric and make new clothes, plus I have my video-camera! We could all live together as one huge happy family!" Tomoyo and Eriol's eyes glimmered.

"That could work, but is this plan _legal_?" Syaoran shook his head.

"Yes, the only thing we need is that you two to go to the bank and withdraw some money. We need about 1 million yen, and I think you guys have billions in there, right?" Eriol clapped a bit.

"Tomoyo, why not check your savings bonds, too? And your will, as well! Maybe you inherited something!" Sakura thought aloud.

"I suppose I can withdraw, as well. Eriol, do you have anything?" Tomoyo kissed Eriol's cheek.

"Ohohohohohohohoho, I would have to check!" Eriol blushed as Tomoyo and he rubbed each other's noses.

"Ewwy Pooey!" Sakura laughed.

"Sakura-Chan, we could just use our fake names as a disguise! Yes, THIS PLAN WILL WORK!" Syaoran did a wide-mouth grin.

Tomoyo and Eriol walked in a very lovey-dovey manner, as Sakura and Syaoran childishly raced to the bank. As they got there, they withdrew (from their bank accounts) one million yen. (A/N: Hey, they have like 52 billion left!)

Tomoyo asked one of the managers of the Tomoeda Bank about her mother's will. The manager, Paku Usagi led her to a large safe-box, where inside was a red Toyota Lexus (with the keys!) and a key to a home. There was also a message! Tomoyo opened it, and her mind filled with remembrance of her father and mother. Tears welled up in her eyes as she began reading the wrinkly old paper in the envelope.

_My Dear Little Tomoyo,_

_You've already grown so old when I have written this letter. If you are reading this, it probably means that I have died and you have taken over the reign of our kingdom. If your father dies or disappears before me, give the Kinomoto Kingdom this letter and stay with them. They will protect you. Little Sakura has always been your "bestest" friend, and I wish for that relationship to always stay. As for the future from now, remember I will always be next to you, and I will support your decisions and provide you all the spiritual love. The key opens up a small cottage in the woods. Hopefully you can remember our family picnic? Well, it's around there. _

_Be safe, and grow to be a fine woman,_

_Mom. 3 _

Tomoyo began to sob at the sight of the note. As soon as she was done with her sadness, she cleaned herself up, picked out everything she would need, and left the bank with her friends.

Eriol read the note after Tomoyo read it over one or two more times, and he sobbed a bit with her. Sakura and Syaoran didn't know anything about the sob-fest, so they kept driving Tomoyo's new car.

**Author's Corner! **

**Okay, so this **_**may not be**_** my longest chapter ever, but I liked the idea of everyone getting to know about retired princess Tomoyo Daidouji. **

**Thank you for writing a chapter about me, YuYu-Sama!**

**And thank you for calling me Sama, because I AM YOUR OWNER! :D Review and favorite please, and your review may get mentioned in the next: ****AUTHOR'S CORNER!**

**Love, YuYu-Chan and Tomoyo!**


	6. Lover's Troubles

**Author's Corner!**

**Me: Hey, It's YuYu-Chan, here! Usually I do Author's Corner **_**after**_** the chapter (hey, that rhymed!). Well, in this chapter you all maybe disappointed with Syaoran's character because he is a bit more arrogant and stuff towards Tomoyo and Eriol. I think he may be jealous about how much they love each other. In the morning, will Sakura be okay with Tomoyo's open relationship, or will she be even nicer to Syaoran today. Well, aside from the summary: Today, I would love, love, love to mention my favorite reviewer! **

**So thank you to ****Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius ****for your great commentary! It has really inspired me throughout my entire work! Don't worry, I control Sakura as well as all the other characters; A good metaphor would be Sakura is like a Boston Crème Donut! On the outside, she looks extremely sweet, but she's harder on the outside then on the inside, where she is extremely sweet, lovely, and tasty! ^_^**

**Sakura: I like donuts...**

**Syaoran: I like donuts, especially when they're alike to Sakura! **

**Me: Okay, I do not own the characters accept for the ones who aren't in the real anime, enjoy this one! (Notice I didn't say anything about Tsubasa Chronicles! Lol.) I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles, either...**

**...**

Sakura and Syaoran stayed silent almost the entire time. One is that Sakura fell asleep while Syaoran was driving (with a GPS because Syaoran doesn't know his way around the forest), and two was that Syaoran didn't really want to talk with Tomoyo and Eriol.

When they arrived at Tomoyo's cottage, they were all impressed. It was two stories high, and 2600 square feet on each story! It looked like a fairy tale cottage **(A/N: Just try to remember the cottage in 'Sleeping Beauty' the Disney version)**. Inside the house were a flat screen TV, and practically a whole library full of movies because the cottage had absolutely no cable. There was also a zebra-print, fluffy rug along the living room, and three bedrooms in the house, which each had a large futon, an Xbox, and many other fun items. When Sakura, in the midst of her sleep, heard all of her friends gaping at the cottage, she plopped up from Syaoran's arms, where she was being carried like a princess, and then stood up all by herself.

"Tomoyo, you, me, my mommy, Touya, and my father, as well as the other Daidoujis had a picnic here, right?" Sakura hugged on Tomoyo.

"Yes, I believe that is correct. Sakura, look! The bathroom has one of the 'famous people' mirrors! This will be the perfect cottage where you can try on some new costumes and hairstyles, right?" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes.

"Sure..." Sakura looked a bit dumbfounded.

"Umm...What are the sleeping arrangements?" Eriol smiled to himself. Everyone got quiet.

"A gay baby has just been born." Syaoran filled in the moment of silence.

"To make this fair (Sense I own the place, Ohohohohohohohoho.), boys will sleep in one room, girls sleep in the other!" Tomoyo laughed.

"There are three bedrooms, though!" Syaoran protested.

"Oh well, little baby!" Tomoyo and Sakura laughed and ran into their chosen room.

...

In Syaoran and Eriol's bedroom, Syaoran was establishing rules. He very much did not like Eriol, for some unknown reason.

"Hiragizawa-San, you will sleep on the floor. Or you pull up the futon from the other room." Syaoran glared.

"Look, Syaoran. I don't want to talk about this right now. You're pretty good with Kinomoto-Chan, right?" Eriol stared.

"I guess so. I mean, we're a runaway couple..." Syaoran blushed.

"Well, I'm thinking about proposing to Tomoyo-Chan. Like I don't want an immediate marriage...We are only 17...but as our 18th birthdays approach...I want to be more than a couple." Eriol blushed harder than Syaoran ever could.

"Uhh...I guess you should. But don't do it tomorrow. Do you think the girls are maybe a little stressed out from everything that has happened today? I mean, think about it...Now whenever we need to buy something out in public, we have to wear disguises...and not just to avoid royalty-fans, but to also not get found out from our parents. I mean...You and Tomoyo are alright...but I think I would like support from you guys...Me and Sakura are going to have a LOT of trouble if our 'rents get worried.

...

"Sheifa, Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei! Come here at once!" Yelan shouted.

...

**Me: What do you think will happen? Will Syaoran's sisters actually help find them, or will they go along with the plan and help the lovers. Will Eriol propose to Tomoyo, or will something interrupt him? Can they really live in the forest? Oh, and I need some more help writing the next chapter! The next time someone reviews, please include the name for someone ELSE who is in love with Sakura, a little bit about him, and tell me a bit about what the inside of the house in your imagination looks like. Thank you! Me and the characters WILL appreciate it when you do review! Remember, best new-character (must be a guy, no girls), and the inside of the house wins! And I will give credit to the idea!**


	7. Sweet Surprise

**Author's Corner:**

**Me: Ha, I guess doing Author's corner at the beginning of a chapter is new ritual for me. Well, this chapter is going to be long...*cough* I hope... *cough.* **

**Eriol: ...Tomoyo and I can be together in this episode, right, YuYu-Chan?**

**Me: I am not yo Chan, boy!**

**Tomoyo: O_O**

**Syaoran: Okay...In this episode a dramatic change happens. Don't be surprised we knew it was coming. Also, Cheryuku-Chan would love to ask the crowd if they would like more TxE love. In your review you MUST answer that! If you don't, I personally don't care! But...Cheryuku...**

**Me: Syaoran just read the notecard._. **

**Sakura: Is Onii-Chan coming back with Otou-Sama? That can't be good!**

**Me: Well, like I've told the other writers on fan fiction, it's better to kill of Touya in the beginning. Maybe your father is still alive. :D**

**Tomoyo: YuYu-Chan does not own the characters, accept for the creations she made!**

**...**

Sakura smiled at the new costume Tomoyo had made out of an ugly rug. In just twenty minutes, Tomoyo had made an ultra-frilly black maid costume. It had a shorter skirt, but TONS of kremlin so you couldn't look up, a white apron with a small black cat sewn onto the side of it, as well as Tomoyo's signature next to the cat, and a black corset for the chest. It was accessorized with a maid headband.

"This outfit gives you the 'housekeeper in a cottage' look. Oh wait, you kind of are! Ohohohohohohohoho." Tomoyo giggled.

"I actually like this one. Do you have anything for yourself?"

"Why, actually, I did! It's right...here!" Tomoyo held up a fluffy pink dress, with pink fur, pink heart-shaped jewels, and it was accessorized with pink, fluffy floppy bunny ears.

"...How did you get this kind of material?" Sakura stared with wide eyes.

"Simply by cutting up my mother's wedding dress! Just kidding, I actually got this dress inside of the safe box at the bank!" Tomoyo smiled.

"It was my mother's." Tomoyo smiled. "We can actually share all the clothes I make, because we're the same size."

Sakura chuckled with a big grin. "Okay, 'Moyo-Chan!"

They both giggled and Sakura put on the dress. Before the guys woke up, Sakura found some cleaning supplies and cleaned the kitchen. It was still somewhat dark out, maybe around 5:30 AM.

Syaoran walked in the kitchen in blue plaid boxers.

"Good morning, Syaoran-Sama!" Sakura joked because she was a maid. She winked, but then looked down to see Syaoran's boxers. She blushed a dark scarlet color.

"S-Syaoran...Would you please put some clothes on?" Sakura put her hands over her eyes.

"Sakura-Chan, what do you mean?" Syaoran looked down, ran upstairs and asked Tomoyo for some clothes. His set of clothes was a long, white puffy shirt, which was overlapped by a grey vest. Around his neck a black bowtie, and now covering his boxers was a pair of black ankle-length pants. He wore black dress shoes, which he had worn the day before.

Syaoran hastily came back downstairs, to find Sakura rummaging through the cabinets, trying to find food.

"Umm...Sorry about that, Sakura-Chan...Oh, I don't think they have food here...We could go out as YuYu and Jin and get some food." Syaoran winked.

"Ha, sure. I'll go find a wig." Sakura ran upstairs and asked Tomoyo for a wig.

...

Back at the rental house, things were going berserk!

The four elder sisters were thinking of a way to stop there mother from finding Syaoran and Sakura, as well as "the other two," as the sisters called Eriol and Tomoyo.

After had receiving texts through the oldest of sisters, Sheifa, they knew helping Syaoran and Sakura's relationship would totally be the best!

_~Syaohottie has logged into the text room~_

_~Syaohottie has changed into SyaoSyao~_

_SheiQueen: Hai, Syao! Where are you? _

_SyaoSyao: I jst need u 2 kno dat I b fine I jst need you 2 not tell mommi u b txting me. Bai_

_~SyaoSyao has logged out~_

The sisters really admired Sakura. She had their hair color, extremely breathtakingly beautiful eyes, and was a noble princess, just like them!

Sheifa received a new message that Syaoran was living in a cottage. She and Fuutie, the youngest of the other sisters, drove in a non-noticeable car to the cottage in the middle of Tomoeda Forest.

Sakura, dressed as YuYu, and Syaoran, dressed as Li, were just about to leave the cottage. Sakura wore her 'brand-new' maid costume, and a red-head wig. Her cheeks were powdered with rose colored rouge. She looked extremely different.

"Excuse me, we're looking for some people." Fuutie tiptoed.

"Syaoran!" Sheifa ran over to give Syaoran an embrace while Fuutie just stared, feeling really dumb.

"Hello, Onii-Chans." Syaoran choked.

As they all reunited, Fuutie pulled out some groceries they had brought, which contained about 2-months' worth of food. They also had snuck over Syaoran's suit cases and some of Sakura's old clothes (as well as Tomoyo's.).

...

"Tomoyo-Chan, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Yes, Eri-Kun?" Tomoyo pinched Eriol's cheek in a cutesy way.

"Marriage." Eriol said with sweat on his forehead. Tomoyo turned to go to the fridge and put some of Fuutie's groceries in the fridge.

"As was I. You see-" Tomoyo turned around to see Eriol on one knee, with a ring in his hand. The ring had a violet diamond in the clasp. The violet was the color of Tomoyo's eyes. Tomoyo widened her eyes.

"Eriol...I was talking about Syaoran and Sakura...I had a plan...What are you doing?"

"Oh, well Tomoyo...we've been going out for what-2 years? I love you. I know I do. Please, marry me; Not now, but when we're old enough." Eriol pleaded.

"I..." Tomoyo thought.


	8. Put to the ground

**Author's Corner:**

**Me: So, welcome to Author's Corner! I'm always happy writing this part, because I need my space. I mean, writing for all of our little CCS characters is great, but...well it's as if...a good metaphor is like how a mother loves her children, but needs a day out. **

**Tomoyo: When you were describing the mother metaphor...does that mean me and Sakura will be mommies? D:**

**Sakura: NO I CAN'T! I'm LIKE 17!**

**Me: Don't worry...This is not MTV, it's my story! And if you complain, I can make anything happen, Mwahahaha. **

**Eriol & Syaoran: Disclaimer...bla bla...**

**...**

Sakura and Syaoran, along with Fuutie, Sheifa, Fanren, and Fanmei, walked in the kitchen to help Tomoyo put the groceries back, to find Eriol on one knee, with a ring, and Tomoyo saying:

"I..." Tomoyo stammered nervously. Her face was a scarlet red.

"You baka, I told you to do this later!" Syaoran swatted at Eriol.

"Well, considering last night _later_ may refer to any time in the future." Eriol said.

"Syao-Kun, you knew about this?" Sakura shook her head and did a face-palm.

"Well...Sort of...Eriol told me last night. I mean, I _would_ have told you...accept...umm..." Syaoran looked around the room.

"I told him not to tell **anyone**." Eriol said boldly and put his arm around Syaoran's neck.

"We're pals now, right, Syaoran!" Eriol hugged on him and looked at him as if saying: 'Play along.'

"..Ehe...Right..." Syaoran did a fake chuckle.

"Oh, well that's extremely great! Eriol, I accept your offer, just let's not get married until everything in this family is settled!" Tomoyo grinned before giving Eriol a small kiss.

...

"Hey, Eriol...Thank you for helping Syaoran out today. I know you guys aren't too good of friends, but thanks for covering for him...and also, you one points with Tomoyo, so I guess your small plan worked." Sakura giggled as she went into the living room after being in the kitchen. She and Syaoran sat on the couch and watched Beauty and the Beast.

"I like this part!" Sakura whispered. She pointed at the part where Belle and Beast both were drinking their sugary porridge.

"When I was little, I always felt like I could almost taste the porridge. It was...always...so...fun...to pretend..." Sakura dozed off, falling asleep in Syaoran's lap. Syaoran smiled at her.

"She's sooooo kawaii!" Tomoyo and Syaoran both made a big smiley face! (**A/N: Similar to this: ^_^ )**

Syaoran carried her up to her room, and began thinking about the similarities between Beauty and the Beast, and he and Sakura's situation. At first, their parents had encouraged them to be wed, but then, it became forbidden love. Just like in Beauty in the Beast; it was a _Forbidden Love._ Syaoran tucked Sakura in, kissed her forehead and settled himself on back on the couch with Tomoyo and Eriol.

...

Back at the Li's rental house, things were hectic. Now not only were Syaoran and Sakura gone, but the 4 sisters had not returned home from the cottage. All of a sudden, Princess Lei Chai of Beijing entered the rental home, surrounded by big, built body guards.

"Prince Syaoran, your future wifey is here!" Lei yelled excitedly. She wasn't the prettiest; she had fair skin, almost _too _fair, a black bob, and ordinary black eyes. She wore a silver tiara, and many satin pieces of clothing.

"Oh and hello, Queen Yelan! Thank you sooooo much for having me here today, tomorrow, and in your lives forever! Not only is this for the kingdom, but I'm sooooo psyched! Syaoran is really cute, from the pictures! Why is Queen Kinomoto here? Ha, and why are we in Japan, as well?" Lei chuckled and bowed to the queens.

"Umm... Hello, Princess Chai...In this situation...I am the Queen of Tomoeda, Japan...Before you and Syaoran were engaged...Syaoran was previously engaged to Sakura Kinomoto, my daughter. But then we found out Sakura had now interest in Syaoran, so we called off the engagement, just before they fell in love. Now they have run away...and...well I suggest calling off the engagement if they are not found within a month..."

"That won't be a problem...but... S-Syaoran has run away with some ~BLEEP!~, excuse my language against your daughter, Queen Kinomoto...do you have their phone numbers? Does Princess Fuutie have a number?" Lei took the texting usernames of Syaoran and Sakura, figured out Fuutie didn't have a number, and began to plot.

She changed her username to Fuuutiee, and disguised herself as Syaoran's sister!

~Fuuutiee has logged into Sakurawr's Chat Room~

_Fuuutiee: Hey, it's Fuutie! I have a gift for you...meet me at King Penguin Park, in 30 minutes!_

_Sakurawr: Yes ma'am. Do you want Syao 2 come to?_

_Fuuutiee: Nah, don't tell him! Secretly, we r gonna give him something he'll never expect!_

_Sakurawr: Kk, I'll be there!_

_~Fuuutiee and Sakurawr have logged out~_

_~Fuuutiee has logged into SyaoSyao's Chat Room~_

_Fuuutiee: Hey Syaoran, I finally got a txting thingy!_

_SyaoSyao: Good 4 u I guess. Wazzup? :p_

_Fuuutiee: Meet me at King Penguin Park, 33 minutes exactly! Don't be early or late. Don't tell Saku either it's a surprise!_

_SyaoSyao: Kk bai._

...

Sakura went to King Penguin Park. She looked around the area, and remembered herself as a child, playing in the sandbox with Tomoyo. The only girl around was in a black hoodie, and had brown hair, just like Fuutie's! Sakura didn't think it was her, though, because Fuutie usually dressed brightly, and the outfit was black sweat pants, a black hoodie, and black vans. When the girl turned around, she looked like Fuutie. But only a bit. Sakura walked towards her in question, only to find herself being gagged.

"Don't you dare, make a move on my Syaoran!" Lei ripped off her chocolate wig, kicked Sakura's arm, which threw Sakura to the ground, and tied Sakura's limbs together.

"Hey you! Don't touch Sakura like that!" Syaoran jumped out of seemingly nowhere and pushed the stranger to the ground.

"Syaoran..." Sakura tried to get out of her gag.

"Sakura, do you know her?" Syaoran ripped off the gag and ties around Sakura while the stranger struggled to get off the ground.

"No, I thought she was Fuutie!" Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"She's an imposter. Sakura, go wait by the swings, I'll handle this girl." Syaoran said heroically.

Sakura ran over to the swings, and sat down nonchalantly, only to see a silver haired man, a few years older than she, sitting next to her.

"Good morning, princess Kinomoto, I'm prince Yukito Tsukishiro. Nice to meet you, fiancé!" Yukito was polite, but then he kissed Sakura's hand.

"I'm engaged to Prince Syaoran, get away, freak!" Sakura ran to Syaoran, who was confronting the creepy girl.

"Syaoran, what are you doing with another girl! I'm your fiancé! I'm Lei Chai!"

"Lei, you're not even close to good looking. Sakura is my type. We're a great couple, now scram ~BLEEEP!~" Syaoran cursed a bit and Lei ran away.

"Syaoran, please handle Prince Tsukishiro! Hurry, he's a weirdo! He kissed my hand!" Sakura hugged on Syaoran's arm.

"Who?" Syaoran only managed to say before a foot was kicked to his back.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura turned to see Yukito, clenching his jaw.

"Princess, I'm sorry you had to see that." He said softly, picking Syaoran up like a baby. "Come with me, back to the castle." Yukito led Sakura down the road that led to a castle. It was obviously a rental, because Yukito wasn't a prince from around here.

"Yukito, where are you the prince of?" Sakura asked with interest. She was steaming mad at Yukito, but she couldn't help but fill the awkward walk with sound.

"Actually, I'm the prince of Okinawa Lake. It isn't much but...apparently our marriage will help the kingdom!" Yukito held Sakura's hand, while carrying Syaoran on his back. He unlocked the door to the castle, and used his phone to call Sakura and Syaoran's moms. They came over a few minutes later, and reunited to the children.

"Sakura-Chan, what happened to you?" Nadeshiko noticed bruises on Sakura's main joints, from where she had been tied.

"Princess Lei did it...and then Prince Yukito kicked Syaoran." Sakura giggled.

"I'm sorry, I will withdraw from the engagement for making a disgrace out of Sakura's lover." Yukito bowed.

"It's okay." Syaoran stood up, his eyes very squinty. He winced in pain as he managed to walk towards Sakura. He gave her a light embrace, because he couldn't walk very well.

"Syaoran-Kun, are you okay?" Sakura gave him a hug.


	9. Love and Such

**Author's Corner:**

**Me: Hey guys, its Shii-Chan here!**

**Syaoran: Who's this "Shii-Chan?"**

**Me: Well, Cheryuku is the pen name; Yasashii Ma is my real life name. Now, if you actually needed to know that, be a little more enthusiastical! Anyway, there's a new dilemma with Syaoran and Sakura now. They have been found by no other than Syaoran's crazed fiancé, and Sakura's unknown fiancé as well. How strange that Sakura didn't even know she was engaged! Well, what we didn't know about the last chapter was that there were more people at the park, but Lei ordered them all as the princess of Beijing, to hide in the bushes. The media was informed of all the royalty's doings, and has been Sakura's, Syaoran's, Lei's, and Yukito's paparazzi**

**Tomoyo: Ha, me and Eriol are still yet to be found. We'll be there ASAP!**

**Eriol: Disclaimer...**

**Sakura: The show begins:**

**...**

Sakura put on a modern-style blonde wig and some huge sunglasses. She had always worn hair ascensions to hide from royalty-stalkers (**A/N: As I call them...**) and paparazzi. But now the paparazzi were getting extreme. Yesterday, after the fight between Chai, herself, Tsukishiro and Syaoran, the paparazzi mobbed them after they left the castle.

"Sakura-Sama, how do you feel about your arranged marriage with Prince Yukito?" A woman with a large camera asked. Every time Sakura was asked a question, she would stop and think about it, and try to give a happy answer.

"U-Uhh...I didn't know about it...So I'm just discovering my feelings about it." Sakura shivered.

"Princess Kinomoto, what do you think will happen to the kingdom if the Hiragizawa-Clan wins the war?"

Sakura held back tears. But she sucked them up.

"Princess 'Kura, what is your relationship with Prince Syaoran?" A man with a Bluetooth and a microphone asked.

"W-We like each other...a lot." Sakura smiled confidently.

Even crazed royalty fans were acting up around her.

"DON'T DATE PRINCE YUKITO!" Many of them screamed.

"KICK PRINCESS LEI! KICK PRINCESS LEI!" More of them yelled.

Sakura's world had been put in danger since this whole marriage thing. Sakura was what, 16 or 17 years old...She couldn't be married!

Sakura brushed out her wig once it was upon her head, and put on some contacts. These made her eyes look blue instead of her noticeable bright emerald. Syaoran disguised as "Jin" knocked on the door.

"Hey, YuYu-Chan, want to go to the café today?" Jin smiled.

"Sure, be right down." Sakura had on a purple beanie, a blonde wig, her blue contacts, a white t-shirt, purple gym shorts, black calve-high socks, and neon purple sneakers. All of a sudden, a soft tapping was on her window. Was it the paparazzi? Sakura went to the window and looked out. She opened it up, leaned her head out, and shrugged. Then, out of nowhere, or so it seemed, she was caught by someone and held like a baby. This person carried her down the tree-trunks, and sat her down on the seat of a car.

"Hello Sakura-Sama, what are your plans?" A very evil-grinning Yukito said.

"I'm not Sakura!" Sakura protested. Lie...

"Yes, I saw you put on the disguise." He tried to pull off the wig, but it didn't come off.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Sakura said. Lie...

Sheifa came running out of the house when she heard screaming. She had seen Sakura's 'Cosplay outfit', as Sheifa had called it, so she knew it was Sakura.

"Prince Tsukishiro, if you have no business here other than messing with YuYu-Chan, I suggest leaving the manor. Come along, YuYu-Chan." Sheifa acted bossy.

Sakura whispered to Sheifa: "Arigato Sheifa-Senpaii!"

Sheifa just replied with a smile and led Sakura back into the house.

Yukito was really mad now...He wanted Sakura very badly. And not even because he liked her, more because of the riches! He also knew how to blackmail her...So badly that she would fall for him.

...

Eriol and Tomoyo still hadn't come back, and no one else other than Sakura seemed worried. Sakura didn't even know anything anymore. She had no idea who she was engaged to; she didn't remember where she lived. She couldn't find any of her old belongings, or so I seemed...

She suspected that Tomoyo and Eriol were both back at the cottage, but unfortunately, she and Syaoran were forbidden to leave the rental home.

...

"Sakura-Chan?" Syaoran knocked on Sakura's door.

"Yes, who is it?" Sakura half-smiled anxiously.

"Syao, of course!" Syaoran burs in laughing in a tuxedo.

"Our parents have allowed us to go out to night...I know the engagement hasn't been officially called off because Lei ran away and is not keeping contact...but we are allowed to enjoy ourselves." Syaoran kissed Sakura. Sakura pulled away from the kiss.

"Syaoran-Kun, I love you, and I know you love me...but...my kingdom and your kingdom don't seem to accept our relationship. I don't know if we can...keep it up..." Sakura burst into tears and kissed Syaoran like he had kissed her, only harder.

"I see...so I shall call of dinner." Syaoran took his phone and began dialing a number, but then Sakura glomped him.

"Syaoran, I said I _don't know_ if we can keep it up. Therefore..." She sobbed a bit.

"...therefore I think we should protest about it!" Sakura had huge stars in her eyes and gave a confident thumbs-up. Syaoran and she shared a long kiss.

"Oh, and wear something really fancy and white!" Syaoran slammed the door, and a few moments later they departed.

...

They ate at a Burger King (**A/N: I don't own BK!)**, and although Syaoran was wearing a tuxedo, and Sakura a very fancy dress, they sat at one of the dirtier tables. Syaoran kept digging his hands in his pocket nervously. It **was** he and Sakura's official first date together. They needed no disguises, and it was although quite a cheap date, a romantic one at that.

"Sakura, I have a plan. Why not start over as commoners? We could attend a public school, get an apartment together, and ditch the wars, royalty, and our no-freedom parents." Syaoran smiled.

"Let's elope..." The words came out of Sakura's mouth so suddenly that she covered her mouth and turned a bright shade of red.

"Yeah, we should." Syaoran fished something out of his pockets and slid it on to Sakura's finger.

"Syaoran...you planned this?" Sakura kissed Syaoran's cheek and smiled at the ring. It was a silver ring encrusted with emeralds, Syaoran's favorite color and the color of Sakura's eyes, and it had one large emerald in the middle.

"Yes, I got the engagement called off when I settled a few things with Lei-San, and got us a small elopement wedding...although we should have a real ceremony later..." Syaoran babbled on.

Sakura playfully punched Syaoran's arm, "You sound really homosexual." Sakura laughed.


	10. Flashing Back

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Hey, its Yasashii Ma here, under the pen name Cheryuku! *Triumphant look* Well, in my last chapter, I noticed that Yuki-Chan is a bit bipolar, 'cause at first he barged in with Lei, but then he ended up crying because of Touya's death... This chapter isn't necessarily going to be about Sakura or Syaoran, nor any of the other main characters...**

**Sakura: Darn. :c**

**Me: ...so...this chapter will be about why Yuki-Chan was crying about Touya's death. No offence to Touya, but his character is to over-protective for my masterpiece. This part of the anime is a tragedy, please enjoy! ^_^**

**...**

_Yukito Tsukishiro was the prince of Okinawa Lake. Because it was a small area, there were hardly any children, and because of Yukito's odd interests and stories, even because of his shiny silver hair color, his dark brown eyes and his icy-colored skin, he was looked down upon by all other children at Okinawa. Yukito may have been prince, but most of the boys and tomboys (a.k.a boyish girls) made fun of him for his 'prince-charming-like' personality, etc. _

"_Tsukishiro is a pri-ince; Tsukishiro is a pri-ince!" There were only about 20-30 children in Okinawa, so the private school Yukito attended only had about 15 prestigious kids or so..._

"_Go away!" They would corner him and poke him with sticks._

_..._

_One day, another royal family came from a place called Tomoeda on vacation for about a month or so. The family was made up of a father, the king of Tomoeda, named Fujitaka Kinomoto, a mother, the queen of Tomoeda, Nadeshiko Avalon-Kinomoto, a boy about Yukito's age named prince Touya Kinomoto, and a little girl, a few years younger than Yukito, named princess Sakura Kinomoto. _

_From the moment Yukito saw Touya arrive in a jet-black limo, with the rest of his family, Yukito knew that they should be great friends. _

_The school uniform for Yukito- and now Touya's- new school was similar to that of a sailor. It was a white t-shirt, with a blue ribbon on the front for girls, and a blue business-tie for the boys. They wore blue shorts, and for girls blue short skirts. _

_Touya immediately became the center of attention at the school, considering there weren't too many people. Yukito was slightly jealous of Touya; 1__st__, Touya was still royal, yet higher-ranked than Yukito. 2__nd__, Touya had a normal shade of hair (black), and normal colored eyes, as well as tanner skin. 3__rd__, Touya looked as if he were happy and had a great family...from the looks of what he had seen when they arrived. _

_Yukito sat in the left corner in the back of the classroom. All of a sudden, Touya approached his desk._

"_Hey, kid, I'm Touya Kinomoto! I'm the prince of Tomoeda! Who are you?" Touya said._

"_I-I'm Yukito Tsukishiro...I'm the prince of this area...Okinawa Lake." Yukito spoke maturely._

"_Woah, Yuki-kun..." Yukito smiled when Touya called him that. "...do you wanna come over for dinner at my rental house tonight? We're having dumplings!" Touya grinned childishly._

"_Yes, I would love to, Touya-San!" Yukito smiled, and the two boys immediately became best friends._

_..._

_Later that evening, Yukito and Touya walked home together from school. True, Touya had lost a lot of his new friends because he had befriended Yukito, but Touya didn't really care at all. Yukito, and only Yukito, was good enough for him._

_Yukito, King and Queen Kinomoto, Touya, and Sakura all sat together at a very large dining-room table. The moment Yukito saw Sakura; he thought she was beautiful, with her stunning green eyes-which only she had, and her honey-brown auburn hair. Sakura was very 'kawaii.' She was only about 6 years old, but she still had a remarkable personality, and seemed to enjoy Yukito's company, or so he thought._

"_Sakura-Chan, which do you like better, the octopus or the chicken dumplings?" Yukito asked Sakura._

"_I like the chicken because it comes with leeks!" Sakura giggled. _

_..._

_About two months later, Yukito and Touya, and Yukito and Sakura, had all bonded very tightly together. Sakura had begun calling him: 'Onii-Chan,' and Touya and he were almost always together._

"_We'll come back to Okina-uhh...Okinawa, Onii-Chan!" Sakura hugged Yukito tightly._

"_Thanks, Sakura-chan." Yukito hugged back, and then kissed Sakura's forehead. For a 12-year old, he was definitely mature. Sakura blushed, and hopped into the limo which was picking her family up. Touya and Yukito exchanged goodbyes and then in a blink of an eye, he was gone._

...

*present moment*

Yukito kept crying and then muffled out the words: "Sakura, you can't marry Syaoran."

"W-Why not, Yukito-Senpai?" Sakura had glassy eyes.

"Because..." Yukito then told Sakura about the flashback (**A/N: Reference up there ^.**).

"Actually, Yukito-Senpaii, I thought your name kind of sounded familiar!" Sakura smiled.

"So, you love me too?" Yukito asked with stars in his eyes.

**Author's Corner:**

**Syaoran: Another one? Seriously, now most of your chapters contain them.**

**Me: Well, it's a win-win-win situation...**_**I**_** benefit from getting more words in my chapters, **_**you**_** benefit from getting to talk to me, and **_**the audience**_** benefits from getting a cliff-hanger!**

**Sakura: Cliff hangers? Waaaah, that's no fun!" **

**Yukito: Disclaimer for myself, in real life, Erhem...not this story, **_**I **_**do not**** like Sakura-Chan! Sorry, Sakura-Chan...it had to be said...**

**Sakura: You meanie, go away! Just kidding, Yuki Onii-Chan, you will always be my gay-shopping-buddy!**

**Syaoran: Sakura, stay away from him! He's weird! He's...**_**YUE!**_

**Yue: Hey there, kiddos!**

**Sakura: *says sarcastically* Woah, Yue is **_**sooooo**_** much hotter than Syao-Kun!"**

**Syaoran: Sakura, nooooo!**

**Yue: O.O Hurray, but only Yukito and Syaoran like you, Sakura...**

**Sakura: I was being sarcastic...**


	11. The Set Up Finale

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for late updates, but if you haven't noticed, I'm running out of ideas for this story...It will be wrapped up soon...I think.**

**Syaoran: Aw darn, but still, I don't care!**

**Sakura: Syaoran, don't say that, you're hurting Shii-Sama's feelings...**

**Me: Anyway, I have published like two or three other stories that are longer and better than this small one. This was the big break for me, and the others will lead me to the point of success. Think it's a silly dream? I don't. **

**...**

"Yukito, I hardy remember you, and you just pop out of nowhere? Who do you think you are? What is happening to my life?" Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"Sakura-Chan, please don't cry ..." Syaoran comforted her. Yukito got up with his grey hair in his eyes.

"This marriage thing is too much to handle. I try acting sweet about it, but...you all didn't remember that we're still engaged!" He took Sakura's arm and grabbed it to the point where she could've gotten a bruise. He pulled her out of the shack and threw her in the back seat of his car.

"Y-Yuki-Kun, what are you doing!" Sakura fidgeted.

"Sakura-Chan, I give you a huge confession like that, and you just reject me? Worse, you go for Li? And I've known you and your family even longer than him! Isn't our marriage what Touya-Kun would want?" The car filled with an awkward silence. Sakura cried, in remembrance of her brother.

"Onii-Chan...he wanted me t-to be happy...Yukito, I love you...but like Onii-Chan. And I'm happy being your little sister...I'm sorry I had to reject you, but anyone would be lucky to love you...just not me..." Sakura calmed Yukito down.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan, but I can't allow you to go for Li. You're brother and you were the only people in my life whom I cared about, other than the Tsukishiro Family. You can't just leave me. Not alone."

"Why don't you go for someone more your age, ha, I'm not even old enough to get married and now you and Syaoran are fighting over me? How super, just what I wanted. No, I want to be with _Syaoran_. Are you sure that you weren't in love with my brother?"

Yukito stared at Sakura for a minute, then shook his head and looked at her with a semi-serious expression.

"Sakura, do you remember calling me Onii-Chan? Well I know you have hidden feelings for me, I just know it...How could you possibly deny it?"

"Yukito, your love for me appears to be a brother-sister love, something that we may have had when I was little. It's something I just lost because of Touya Nii-Chan's death...so I'd rather you be more supportive and just act brotherly instead of...This!" Sakura grunted, leaving Yukito rather mad. She then used his anger as a distraction and fled the car, finding Syaoran running towards it.

"Sakura-Hime, you're here!" They led into a tight embrace, which led to a passionate kiss.

"Syaoran-Kun, let's go back to your rental house and explain everything to our mothers." Sakura led him there, hand in hand.

_I guess it is right for me to keep saving myself, but what happened to damsel in distress? Syaoran may just be coming at the wrong times but...I want him to stay with me!_

Sakura left the thought alone and kept walking with Syaoran.

"Okaa-San! Yelan-San, we're home!" Sakura hugged her Okaa-San while Syaoran hugged his.

"Okaa, we wanna call of the weddings...between me and Chai-Kun and Sakura-Chan and Yuki-Kun. Can't you see we're in love? You can't get in our way anymore!" Syaoran stomped.

"What he means is...Onegai?" Sakura gave the parents puppy-dog eyes.

"Sakura-Chan, there is something we need to tell you."

"Yes, Okaa-San, Yelan-Hime?" She asked.

"We sort of set up all these troubles, with Syaoran's Onii-Chans and Tomoyo-Chan and Eriol-Hime...In order to get you two in love..." Sakura and Syaoran's mouths gaped open.

"YOU COULD OF TOLD US THAT EARLIER!" Syaoran stomped while Sakura cursed under her breath.

"I got beat up by Chai-Hime only because you guys SET IT UP!"

"Yes, but Tsukishiro-Hime getting so serious...well...he actually thought the marriage between you two was real...we had to get him to memorize some lines and...we had to make everyone think Touya-Chan was dead...and..." Sakura's mom babbled.

"Touya Nii-Chan's not dead?" Sakura had a hopeful look.

"Yeah, he's not dead." Yelan said hastily.

Xxx

It was the day of there big wedding. Tomoyo had designed Sakura a special wedding dress, and also Syaoran a green bow-tie tuxedo. The tow said there newer, longer vows, and then it was time for the big announcement.

"You may kiss the bride." Rika Sasaki, the Judge of Peace exclaimed softly, when the two royalties exchanged a long passionate kiss, and then rode in a fairy-tale style carriage home.

Xxx

As for Yukito and Touya, they both realized they were gay and lived happily ever after.

**The End, or possibly the beginning?**

**Me: Hey...It's Yasashii-Chan here! The end was to be expected soon, right? At least...that's what was announced in my last chapter... *sobs***

**Syaoran: You're just sad because this story has more reviews than your new ones, and you're on writer's block for this story, right?**

**Me: How did you know?**

**Syaoran: I do now...**

**Me: Please read my other stories...it only takes a click of my blue-underlined name and then a scroll down at my profile...review too so I know you're reading!**

**Syaoran: Isn't that- *is interrupted by Sakura***

**Sakura: Too much to ask...?**

**Me: Maybe, but, I feel okay with it.**

**Good bye, from the cast of this story!**


	12. Good Byes

**Final Author's Note**

**Me: This is a bonus, from me, Yasashii Ma! By now, I allow all my readers to address to me as Shii-Chan. Not to be cocky/demanding, but if you wanna go far to impress me, Shii-Sama works too!**

**I would like to thanks the readers Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, James Birdsong, AngelNguyen1, and Limeru for reading! Also, if you read and didn't review, I also thank you! **

**This was my second fan fiction, but I would like to call it my first because my real first wasn't too good because it was random and I didn't feel like finishing it. This one was like my awesome-tacular start because it is the story with most reviews.**

**Touya: This is Touya Kinomoto speaking...This is a notice from Shii-Sama...**

**Me: Thank you, Touya-Chan!**

**Touya: Uhh...*blushes* anyway, a notice from Shii-Sama *reading Q-cards* Uhh... If you are interested in Pokémon, the movie 'Bridge to Teribithia,' this anime, and possibly others, please click 'Yasashii Ma' in the upper-left-hand-corner. That would do her good, especially if you review. She loves that. Signed, Yasashii.**

**Me: TOUYA YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM I WROTE IT!**

**Syaoran: Wow you just flamed on your own story.**

**Me: This is my good bye for this story, read my others if you want to...I want you to...**


	13. Preview

**Author's Corner: **

**I thought I might continue the story soon, just to let you all know! It's going to be called 'On the Line Struggles' and it will be about Sakura and Syaoran's new life together- I'll give you all a preview, sense you were so nice to review this story...**

Sakura and Syaoran held each other's' hands at the altar. Their two children stayed quietly in the aisles. Sadly, Sakura and Syaoran...accidentally...had had them. In order to make life easier, they dropped their royalty and hid it from the children. Their kids names were Ayumi and Kenji. Kenji was an athletic (somewhat prodigal) boy, who was possibly a prodigy. Ayumi was a small girl, who desperately wanted to be a princess...if only she knew.

"I do." They said together and kissed passionately for a few moments.

**So how did you all like the preview? I think I liked it...What do you think will happen? I'll put a link in my next work for the new story so you all can read it...I would really like that. Please do when it comes out, promise?**

**-Shii 3**


	14. Importantly Random and Stuff

**Author's Note:**

**I'm putting this on all of my stories, I'm so sorry for not updating in a while...I've been at school, going places, and have been grounded to 1 hour a day on computer. Yes, 1 hour. Hardly enough time to make my genius work... ):**

**To all 'Dear Diary' Fans: This story was truly about me and some guy...I made it in between high school and 5****th**** grade so it would be more interesting and less inappropriate...It's a true story, other than the moving part!**

**To all 'Time Traveler' Fans: This story is getting interesting, and at my 5****th**** chapter (now 6****th****) I already have about 11 and in counting reviews! w Kyaa, thank you all (:**

**To all 'Friendly Competition' Fans: Thanks for the small amount of reviews...I'll try to make another interesting chapter!**

**To all 'Even in War' Fans: Thank you for supporting the story's entire life...the 2****nd**** season will be posted under the first (this story) so please just keep reading this one!**

**To all 'We don't Care!' Fans, thank you for supporting the story...no updates in a while...**

**To all 'Rivals or Lovers?' Fans, you have to review more for me to update...**

**To all 'Hate' Fans, I'm not sure if you actually read the story yet, but thank you to Janet160 who actually wrote it first and then I am doing the next chapters! She supplied me with the beginning plot, so luv ya and thanks!**

**To all for each of my stories: Read, Review, Recommend, Favorite me...just do this so I can feel good about my babies(: *stories**

**-Shii**


	15. Season Two:  A secret between you and me

Sakura and Syaoran held each other's' hands at the altar. Their two children stayed quietly in the aisles. Sadly, Sakura and Syaoran...accidentally...had had them. In order to make life easier, they dropped their royalty and hid it from the children. Their kids names were Ayumi and Kenji. Kenji was an athletic boy, who was possibly a prodigy. Ayumi was a small girl, who desperately wanted to be a princess...if only she knew.

"I do." They said together and kissed passionately for a few moments.

**...**

"Sakura and Syaoran...as me and my long-wed husband, Eriol-Kun, first watched their...interesting friendship...blossom into love...all of the choices, runaways, and adventures they had, we just knew they were perfect for each other. So now, I say to you, good friends and family of Sakura Kinomoto-Li, and Syaoran Li, cheers, and long live this glorious pair from God!" Tomoyo raised her glass and clinked it together with everyone elses'.

Sakura and Syaoran's children (Kenji, a small boy, about 3 years old, with adorable (Justin Bieber) dark-honey hair and sparkling green-yellow eyes, and Ayumi, a little girl, a twin to Kenji, with cute chocolate-colored hair and more of a golden-colored eyes) ran up to them from the kids table. Sakura and Syaoran sat at the end of a long table, draped in cream-colored tablecloth, and garnished with long white candlesticks, across from Sonomi Daidouji-Kinomoto and Fujitaka Kinomoto, (now making Tomoyo Sakura's sissy! Sadly Nadeshiko Kinomoto had died...), and next to them were Terada Yoshiyuki and Rika Yoshiyuki (to the left) and to their right were Chiharu Mihara-Yamazaki and Takashi Yamazaki. Down the table were Naoko Yanagisawa-Oshimitte and Yuuki Oshimitte, Touya Kinomoto and Mizuki Kinomoto, Meilin Li and Jay Smith (an American boyfriend), some of Syaoran's close family, some of Sakura's close family, and Tomoyo's random guests.

Tomoyo had given up royalty a very long time ago, and now was a very successful fashion designer. Tomoyo, being a bit older than Sakura, acted the same way around Sakura's children like she had done when Sakura was the age of about 3; she designed outfits for them, and had her mother, Sonomi, make toys for them because Sonomi was the owner of a very popular toy company.

Sakura gave her children a look of curiosity and asked what they needed.

"Mommy, Yuri-Chan says that they have milk shakes at this place..." Ayumi said nicely.

"May we get some?" Kenji spoke politely.

"Yes, tell Yuri she can get one too!" Yuri was the daughter of Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji.

**...**

***fast-forward a few years***

**Sakura and Syaoran are both at age 34, and the kids are at age 14**

Kenji wore his light blue school jacket and grey skinny jeans (uniform!) to school at Tomoeda Prodigy Preparatory Middle School. He gave his girlfriend, Suuki Nagashitte a kiss on the forehead. He stood at an amazing 5"6, while she stood a humble 5"2. Suuki and Kenji held hands on the way in, Suuki being eyed by jealous girls (and a few homosexual boys as well) as well as some boys- who just _wish _they could be her boyfriend.

Ayumi wore a blue school sweater with a large pink-chest ribbon, and a short blue school skirt. She wore white, loose socks and brown school shoes.

Although Ayumi was wanted by every boy in the school, other than some of the boys who liked her friends Suuki and Yuri, she didn't want, nor had time, for a boyfriend. "And besides," she thought. "There aren't any good boys here anyway."

She took her seat at the double desk with her friend, Yuri, and they both giggled and gossiped like teenage girls.

**...**

Later, there was a football game that Kenji had to attend to, so he, Suuki, Yuri, Ayumi, and some of his friends Terada-JR. (who everyone called Jr.) (The son of Rika and Terada), and Riko (Chiharu and Takashi's child) set off to go.

Ayumi was a cheer leader, and Yuri, taking after Tomoyo, always filmed her every move.

**...**

After the game, there was a bonfire. Yuri and Ayumi trailed behind the rest of the group.

"Yuri, a shooting star!"

"What did you wish for, Ayumi-Chan?"

"I wish...I could be a princess! An ultra-popular, royal princess!"

"If only you knew..." Yuri murmured.

"Hoe?" Ayumi said quietly as they caught up with the group.

**...**

Sakura Li was cooking dinner for Syaoran where a random phone call happened.

"Hello?" Sakura answered, holding the phone in between her ear and her shoulder.

Syaoran picked his head up and watched Sakura silently nod. She was sooooo kawaii!

"What? How could we go back- after everything we've accomplished in our _normal _lives!"

Another pause.

"I guess...but we still haven't told the kids..."

Silence.

"Okay, Ja ne, Yelan-San..." Sakura said obstinately.

"What happened, Sakura-Chan?" Syaoran said curiously.

"It appears...we have to tell the children...about...r-royalty in the family..."

"What Happened?"

"Y-You're father has been...kidnapped...and we have to go to Hong Kong and take over as king and queen...but we don't know anyone to watch the kids!"

"What about Eriol and Tomoyo?"

"No...I couldn't ask them...there's not a say in how long we'll be gone..."

All Syaoran could do was comfort Sakura and say a simple 'Oh.'

The kids walked in to find this scene.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Arigato to all my lovely readers & reviewers for staying with the story- even when I was working on new ideas! What would you do if you walked in your house to find your mother in your father's arms crying? Answer in the review:**

**Flip out and comfort her**

**Figure out what's wrong**

**Accuse father of abuse**

**Walk to your room**

**Other: _**


End file.
